


Summer Days

by Theatrical_Sorrow



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, some good family fun, them feelings that Blackhat once again denies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical_Sorrow/pseuds/Theatrical_Sorrow
Summary: What happens on a hot day when Dementia finds some Water balloons? Chaos.





	Summer Days

“I never stood a chance, did I.

Dr. Flug stood stiffly in the front yard of Blackhat Mansion with the sun beaming down on now soaked t-shirt and lab coat. Dementia, stood about 5 yards in front of him with the biggest, most mischievous grin she could manage. At her side, was a cooler overflowing with filled water ballons.

“Nope!” she shouted at him, popping the ‘p’ as loudly as she could. Then with lightning reflexes, she snatched another balloon up and hurled it right and Flug’s paper bag covered face.

“Shit!” he yelped as he ducked the incoming missile. Then he stripped off his lab coat as he dashed towards the cooler. Grabbing one of the water ballons, he turned on heel to chuck it right into Dementia’s awe struck face. It exploded, soaking her hair and tank top in seconds.

"HEY!” she shouted. “THAT WASN'T FAIR!” Flug was laughing as he stole the cooler from under his friends currently blind eyes, and then took off across the lawn. Behind him, he could hear Dementia’s groan of frustration upon realizing she no longer had any ammo.

Once he turned the corner around the side of the house, Flug stopped to grab a water pail that was sitting near the hose and faucet. He carefully dumped a little more than half of the balloons into the pail, and then came back around the house to face a curious Dementia.

“All right, Dementia, if we're gonna do this, we do it fair,” he stated.

“That’s no fun, Flug!” she huffed.

“You’re the one who started this! And I’m not gonna just let you freely pelt me with water balloons, so take the cooler, okay!” Dementia trotted over reluctantly, and took the cooler from the doctor’s hands before returning to her original spot. Then she took off her lizard hood, and took out her ponytail so she could quickly try her hair into a tight braid.

“You ready?” Flug asked. She nodded with a small grin on her lips. “Okay, three, two, one-”

SPLASH

Before he could finish his countdown, his front was soaked again, and Dementia was cackling.

“OH IT’S ON, DEMENTIA!”

Water balloons were flying, the grass was getting quickly soaked, and somewhere along the way, Flug took his jeans off so he was only in his shirt and red boxers. With a surprised cry, Dementia slipped on the wet grass and came up with green stains on her knees, elbows, and even some on her left cheek. She growled and threw an especially vicious curve at Flug, but he dodged it and

SPLOSH

Both villains froze, and turned to see Black hat standing stock still on the sidewalk leading down from the front door. His one visible eye was frozen in some unreadable expression, and his coat was dripping wet. Flug began to stammer out an apology,

“O-oh, my gosh s-sir, I’m so sor-” When a wicked grin nearly split Blackhat’s face in two.

“Playing are we?” he chuckled. Slowly, his coat fell away, and he began to unbutton his vest. As he shed his layers, Flug and Dementia both stood still in fear. “How ‘bout I join you?” Then suddenly, the man rushed forward, scooped up two balloons from Flugs pail and nailing both of his assistants with perfect shots to their faces; all done while laughing maniacally.

This jolted both the villains out of their states of shock, as they rushed to return fire.

By the end of the fight, Dementia’s hair was thoroughly plastered to her face along with a boisterous grin, Blackhat was barely touched, only suffering from a few hits to his dress shirt, and Flug’s bag was falling apart. Dementia and Flug ended up teaming up to get the hose around the side of the house and spray Blackhat down to get back at him. With all their clothes clinging to their skin, and laughter spilling out of their mouths, the group laid down on the front step to try and dry off in the sun.

Flug went inside briefly to get a new paper bag and 5.0.5, but otherwise, the group enjoyed the quiet afternoon soaking in the sun's rays. Of course, Blackhat tried to pretend he didn't by getting huffy when Flug asked it he’d had fun.

“Fun?! Me?! I don't have fun! I was working while doing your little game, or whatever,” he snarled. “Coming up with new idea’s for inventions!” 5.0.5 tilted his head and let out a little ‘Aroo?” at this, and Flug giggled.

“If you say so, sir,” Flug said in response. Blackhat hunched his shoulder and looked away from him to hide a light blush. _Feeeeeelings again,_ he thought. _I don’t even understand where they come from. Eugh._

“I do say so,” Black hat stated aloud, and that was the end of it.

Once everyone was mostly dry they all headed back inside to change, but just as Flug was about to enter his room, he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He turned to find Blackhat hovering behind him with an uncomfortable and nervous look on his face.

“Sir?” he inquired. The villain shifted uncertainly, but then he sighed and said,

“I- I was wondering if.... If we could do that again sometime?” Beneath his bag, Flug grinned broadly as he patted his boss on the shoulder.

“Of course we can, Jefecito.”

“You can just call me Blackhat, you know.”

“All right then, Blackhat. I’m gonna go change into something dry, then maybe we go get something to eat. I’m absolutely famished after all that running around.” Blackhat smiled softly.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
